Death Of A Legend
by Tu
Summary: Someone returns for a less than happy event and reflects on their time at PP.
1. My Return

Title: Death Of a Legend

Author: TU

Rating: PG-13 ish

Season: any/future

Sequel/Series: N/A

Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of the characters featured on the show. Any original characters contained in this fan fiction are my own.

Author's Notes:

* * *

It had been years since I walked the halls of PrincetonPlato Teaching Hospital. It still looked and felt the same as it had during my fellowship so many years ago. The glass walls still lined every hall. Allowing a passerby a glimpse into the world beyond, yet shielding the patients and Doctor's from pointless and interrupting questions. The Clinic still stood, waiting to help though's who could afford nowhere else or were to embarrassed to go to their regular doctor. I smiled as a young boy tried to escape from the waiting room toward freedom, only to be caught by his mother at the last second. If only I could escape my memories so easily.

I sighed as I waited for the elevator. Beside me a young intern waited nervously for the elevator. In her hands she clenched a stack of files. I gave her a smile of reassurance as we boarded the elevator. Up we rose. I had always hoped to return here one day, but had always thought it would be under different circumstances. This was NOT the return I had in mind. I exited the elevator and began walking down the hall to 'His' office.

The great, legendary Gregory House, world famouse Diagnostician. To me he had been a sarcastic, grumpy, gruff, somewhat unkempt, bastard. He was the bain of my existence for the years I was here. How I had hated and admired him. The man could make a nun want to kill him. And at the same time, you knew if he was on your case odds were you were going to live.

I stopped as I reached the team conference room. Thought the glass I could see his newest 'ducklings' gathered around the table, looking somewhat lost. In the office I saw an old familiar face. A man who, for all accounts, could say that he was one of two people who knew House better then anyone in the world. I opened the door and walked over to him. He hadn't even turned at my entry.

"Wilson." I said softly putting my hand on his shoulder.

He turned and looked at me. It was as if he had aged twenty years over night.

"Foreman, welcome back." He choked out in a tear filled voice.

A piece of paper fluttered to the ground. I stared down at it. It was what had brought me here in the first place. House's obituary.

* * *

TBC? 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Death Of A Legend

Author: Tu

Disclaimer: see Chapter One

Author's Note's: Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter one.

* * *

I nodded to him. What else could I really do? He had just lost his best friend. A man who had hounded him, and supported him through some of the worst and best moments of his life. I looked at Wilson and relized that this was part of the reason I had returned. I knew that both he and Cuddy would need someone to lean on.

I looked around House's office. Nothing had really changed. His TV still stood against the wall, waiting to be turned on. That stupid white light thingy still stood against the wall. Even the items on his table were the same. The only new additions to his office where on his desk. Three photo's sat beside his computer. One of his wedding, one of his children, and one of House, Cuddy, and Wilson at some Hospital function. I knew that Cuddy had put them there. House wasn't one for showing his personal life.

A knock on the door interrupted my musings. One of the 'ducklings' stood in the doorway.  
"Doctor Wilson, what should we do about the patient?" She asked softly.

Wilson was to lost in his own thought's to hear her. I sighed and walked toward her. Ussuring her into the room, I looked around. Not much had changed in here either. Everything was as it had been during my fellowship. The 'board' stood full of symptoms from the current case. I barley gave it a glance.

"Did House give you any orders?" I asked them.

The three of them looked at each other add nodded. One spoke up. 'He had us run an MRI and we were waiting for the lab results on the patients blood, when…"

"Don't," I said looking at the three of them,"Don't be scared to say it. When he died. You're going to have to face it and move on. Your patient need's you to focus on them. Not on the fact that House died. You can't do anything about that. There's no cure for death."

I heard a snort from House's office and looked over at Wilson. A ghost of a smile crossed his face. Turning back to the others, I went into 'House mode'.

"Get the results of the blood work and bring it back here. We'll go over the MRI and the results. Hopefully, we can save this person."

I watched as they filled out of the room. How many times had I done that after House had barked the same thing at me? I looked up as Wilson entered the room.

"Channeling House, for a minute." He said sitting down at the table.

"He rubs off on you." I said sitting down across from him. "How are you holding up?"

He shrugged and looked at the table. A few minutes passed before he spoke again. "I was there." He said softly.

I just remained silent and waited.

"I was sitting right there when it happened. He was fine on minute and gone the next. I started CPR, but it was to late. I remember standing outside the room with Lisa, and Doctor Jones telling us he was gone. But I didn't believe it. Then this morning I opened the paper and there it was." He said looking up at me.

I gave him a sad smile. What could I say that wouldn't sound stupid? "How's Cuddy?"

He sighed. "She walked away from the room and back to work. I had to drag her home. The next morning she was right back again."

Something House had once said popped out of my mouth before I could stop it. "The Hospital is her baby, and her baby was in trouble."

Wilson smiled and nodded. I was about to ask about the funeral when the 'ducklings' returned.


End file.
